Hunger Games
The hunger games, consisting of 12 male users and 12 female users, are occasionally held by a user * if not enough people join in 24 hours, the host may draft additional users * the day after the signup question is made, training week begins and the host PMs each of the tributes to determine skills, strategy, and teams * non tributes can sponsor a tribute, however only users may sponsor and only 1 tribute (though they may change it) * halfway through training week, each of the tributes go through private sessions to prove their skills * the following day, the results are published for each of their skills (12 being best and 1 being worst) That-Person's games: * That person's games allowed tributes to choose their district and didn't draft users * tributes could select any skills which they were good at * she would go long periods of time without posting questions about the games * tributes were controlled by none other than that person * everybody died in the arena * all of the questions were deleted 74th: * was set in the forest arena from the movies * everyone was killed in the end by the hybrid dogs 75th: * was set in the tropics much like the 2nd movie * everyone who survived the carnage died when the arena malfunctioned 76th: * was made a week after the last one * was the last game done by that person who later went on to do the triwizard tournament * was set in a ruined city * Darksith66 who later went on to do the next 2 hunger games was in this one * everyone died because of shots coming from nowhere Darksith66's games: * darksith's games were a bit different from that person's games * districts were selected based on location which was more difficult than one might think * a tribute could only select 5 skills to be good at * every day of the games, the fallen tributes would be published when night fell * tributes are killed on the 1st day for failing to answer his survival questions 77th: * was made 2 weeks after the last one * was the 1st game by sith * took place in a felucian landscape * inside the cornucopia, there were advanced weaponry including lightsabers :o * a week in, deadly felucian creatures made things a little more interesting * feeblephoenix was the winner * however, people didn't like the 77th hunger games because they only showed who died after the day was over. Darksith justified this saying that if the tributes knew about where others were hiding then hiding would be useless. 78th: * was made 5 months after the previous one * these games take place in manhattan. The cornucopia can be used to pilot a military drone which takes off from JFK airport and can be used to airstrike tributes (though only when they're waay out into the open and not in between buildings) * the bridges are gone and the surrounding area is a minefield * these games fixed the problem of insufficient coverage on the last games * That_person was the victor